IF she Dies Young
by mursarmyoftwo
Summary: Santana and Brittany Lopez have three Daughters Sixteen going on Seventeen year old Lucy Quinn Lopez and Eighteen year old Rachel Barbra Lopez and their youngest twins Fifteen year old Daughter Dani Emory Lopez and Son Blaine Leo Lopez. What happens when a shooter attacks McKinley High will it be a not so friendly face or a mysterious attacker and who is he out to get.
1. Dani's Sore Eye

**Title – IF She Dies Young**

**Summary**

**Santana and Brittany Lopez have three Daughters Sixteen going on Seventeen year old Lucy Quinn Lopez and Eighteen year old Rachel Barbra Lopez and their youngest twins Fifteen year old Daughter Dani Emory Lopez and Son Blaine Leo Lopez. What happens when a shooter attacks McKinley High will it be a not so friendly face or a mysterious attacker and who is he out to get.**

**A/N – Flashbacks are bold italics**

**Rated M**

**Due to Violence and Language**

**Disclaimer- I do not own glee **

Brittany woke up on a Monday morning to screaming and shouting coming from downstairs. She groaned "San" Brittany shook her wife gently "San, wake up" she turned in her wife's arms "no Britt Britt let them sort it out themselves" Santana said sleepily trying to get back to sleep "but San you have to get up anyway for work" Brittany argued just then they heard Blaine's soothing voice trying to sooth a crying sibling presumingly Dani as the pair where inseparable. Rachel had been going through a phase of tormenting her younger Brother and Sisters. Santana finally opened her eyes to get up and was met with gorgeous baby blue eyes that made her heart melt "ugh, fine" Santana got up and changed into her Police uniform. Santana leaned down and kissed her wife gently and her wife's baby bump "go back to sleep sweetie." The blonde was soon sent back into a deep slumber.

Downstairs Blaine was holding a wet cloth to Dani's eye that was beginning to swell as they sat in the living room. While Rachel and Quinn stood in front arguing with each other "you had no right to hit her Rachel" Quinn argued with her older Sister "she took my Barbra CD's without asking for"

Rachel tried to use as an excuse for slapping her her younger Sister. Santana heard this "actually Rachel, Dani did have my permission and you better not have slapped your Sister over something so pathetic" Santana said very angry that her oldest Daughter had struck one of the kindest fifteen year olds on the planet "but they're mine" Rachel said knowing she was in deep trouble with her Mami and her Mom will be hearing about it later. "Did you pay for them, no I did so for that I will take your phone. And your grounded for two weeks I am very disappointed Rachel" Santana said calmly "now Blaine and Quinn get ready for school them come down for breakfast ok" She smiled at her Daughter and Son. Just then Brittany came downstairs and saw Dani's now red eye "oh honey are you ok" She inspected Dani's eye "yes mom I am fine and mami punished Rachel -" Dani was interrupted by her mom "wait, Rach done this" Brittany said stunned " yes but I already punished her" Santana told her "Don't worry baby."

By the time everyone was ready the Lopez family was sat at the breakfast table minus Santana who had to leave earlier than normal for work. "Lucy your birthdays coming up soon what would you like" Blaine asked his Sister calling by her first name as he was the only one allowed something he never understood whenever Rachel, Mami, Mom or Dani would call her it but when he did she would smile and answer what ever question floated out his mouth. "Blaine you don't have to get me anything I just want clothes and money and maybe and the new iphone ***Cough* **mom ***Cough***."

Brittany watched her boy try to offer to get his Sister a gift he was such a sweet boy to all Sisters mainly Dani though Santana always thought it was cause they where twins.

_**Flashback**_

_**A Four year old Blaine ran over to his Sister Dani who is only younger than him by three minuets and kissed her sore knee that she had scraped when Quinn had pushed Rachel and Rachel had knocked over her younger Sister. "it's gonna be ok Dani mommy will make it all better then we can play on the swings" Blaine soothed his little Sister as she sat on a park bench with tears in her eyes. **_

_**While Santana sorted out Rach and Quinn Brittany put a small power ranges plaster on her knee "a- and mami can push us high" Dani sniffed "yeah" Blaine said with enthusiasm as he and Dani ran to the swings. Linking pinkies much like Santana and Brittany did when they where four. Brittany smiled at the cuteness of her two children.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Mom, Mom? MOM!" Rachel snapped her out of the memory "what?" She looked at her oldest Daughter "Finn is here bye love you" she said quickly leaving the house. "yeah I need to get sorted Puck will be here soon" Quinn said blushing at the thought of the handsome boy with the Mohawk "do you two want a ride" she added quickly hoping no one would torment her this morning about her not so secret crush. "yeah please Quinn" Dani and Blaine said in unison not meaning it "you two are so twins, come on dorks" Quinn laughed at them. "Bye mom" Blaine kissed his mom on the cheek "bye" Dani and Quinn shouted from the door.

Blaine and Dani sat in the back of Puck's truck and Quinn sat in the front with him " Hey Mrs Lopez lookin good" Puck shouted from the truck " gross that's my mom dude" Dani cringed "what can't a guy give a compliment to a beautiful lady" Puck defended " not when said lady is the of crus-" Blaine was interrupted mid sentence "Bye" Puck Shouted loudly "I hate you two sometimes" Puck muttered

Once Brittany was inside she sat down feeling completely bored don't get her wrong she loves having a baby inside her but she can't dance she can't do anything and it fucking sucked. She looked down at her baby bump. "guess it's just you and me till mami Santana gets home" She said to her unborn baby.

**Aww some Cute Brittany at the end. This story will not be forgotten about as I have help with ideas. Rate and Review cause you know it helps. I promise the next chapter will be longer I just have a lot with school and teachers that hate me so that's fun.**

**Well that's it from me and remember stay cheeky ;)**


	2. Rachel Lopez Layeths The Smackdown

**Here is chapter Two of IF She Dies Young. I would like to thank the kind reviewers:**

**Doodle91xxx**

**FannamedSam**

**Croque**

**And the Favs and Follows**

**Anyway here is chapter two**

_**Flashback**_

_**Quinn's Seventh Birthday**_

_**The family sat in their living room watching the birthday girl opening her gifts she had gotten. She had been given a barbie from her aunt Holly and Cousin Kitty and an amazing outfit from Uncle Elliot. A sweater from her Granny and Grandad and a bike from her mami and mom. She also got a macaroni picture from Dani. A ring made up of a bubblegum wrapper and glitter paper with the help of his arty mom from Blaine. But her gift from Rachel her older sister had promised her one whole WEEK where she wont torment her but her favourite gift was from her best friend Noah Puckerman who had with the help of his friend Finn built her a super awesome tree house. With the permission of mami Santana who had helped the two boys build her a tree house. It became her and Noah's place when they where angry or scared they would go there and let it all out.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

There was three main things that Noah Puckerman loved about Lucy Quinn Lopez. Number one her smile the same smile she gave him when they met in kindergarten after he stuck up for her when that stupid Rick had pushed her of the slide. They had been best friends ever since. Number two her personality Quinn was insanely protective of all her siblings and appreciated it when others where also like when he got suspended after he beat up that Dalton kid Sebastian Smyth for flinging rock salt at her brother Blaine. Or when Lauren Zizes practically flattened Dani and broke the younger girls ribs and Quinn went apeshit on her fat ass that clearly had eaten to many tater tots. Number three to be blunt was her body. "hey Puckerman, so are you still having that party this Saturday?" Quinn asked her friend. "yeah obviously since when have not thrown a party for my best looking friend" Puck teased her. Quinn blushed at the comment made by the mohawked boy.

Quinn sat in glee club completely bored Puck wasn't there yet because he was at detention for doing something Puck like. She sat there wandering what fucked up assignment Mr Shue will give them this week. Mr Shue shushed everyone and got their attention "Right guys what is the most important part of being a team besides communication" Mr Shue looked at them for an answer.

"uh baddass outfits" Dani started "No stupid it's self-confidence" Rachel added "yeah what she said" Finn said confused "Rach what did I say about calling her stupid" Quinn said through gritted teeth "guys please no fighting this week, we need to all start getting along" Mr Shue practically begged "okay for the sake of being better than Quinn at EVERYTHING" Rachel said smugly "dude how do you live through that everyday" Mike asked Blaine "I honestly have no idea" Blaine said honestly running a hand through his black hair that he inherited from his mami. "at EVERYTHING since when do you know how to play any sport you little hobbit" Quinn answered back "ooooh, you tell her Lopez" Puck said from the door. "Enough!" Mr Shue shouted trying regain control of the club "seeing as we are all being honest with each other it's **TRUTH** week in glee club anyone that doesn't perform is suspended from the club for a week I'm sick of the bickering" Mr Shue yelled.

The next day at glee club Sam raised his hand saying he had something prepared for truth week. He stood up grabbed his guitar "This is for you Quinn, I have been wanting to tell you for a long time that I love so this is for you" Quinn looked at him stunned while Puck felt rage build up inside him.

**Baby Starts**

_**oh woaaaah**_

_**oh woaaaah**_

_**oh woaaaah**_

Sam looked her dead in the eye

_**You know you love,**_

_**I know you care.**_

_**Just shout whenever and I'll**_

_**be there.**_

He crouched down in front of her

_**You want my love.**_

_**You want my heart.**_

_**And we will never **_

_**ever ever be apart.**_

_**Are we an item?**_

_**Girl quit playin'.**_

_**We're just friends,**_

_**what are you saying?**_

Sam kept his stare on her

_**Said there's another look right in my eyes,**_

_**My first love broke my heart for the first time**_

_**and I was like **_

_**baby baby baby ooh**_

_**baby baby baby noo**_

Quinn raised an eyebrow

_**baby baby baby ooh**_

_**I thought you'd always be mine (mine)**_

Rachel sat in the back of the room next to Finn trying her hardest not to laugh feeling embarrassed for sister.

_**Oh for you I would done whatever,**_

_**and I just cant believe that we ain't**_

_**together.**_

_**And I wanna play it cool,**_

_**but I'm losing you.**_

_**Buy you anything,**_

_**Buy you any ring**_

_**I'm in pieces,**_

_**baby fix me.**_

_**And you shake,**_

_**till you wake me from this bad dream**_

Sam stood up and walked to the middle of the room

_**I'm going,**_

_**Down, Down**_

_**Down, Down**_

_**And I was like **_

_**baby baby baby ooh**_

_**baby baby baby noo**_

_**baby baby baby ooh**_

_**I thought you'd always be mine (mine)**_

Quinn sat there completely embarrassed. While sat beside her trying to contain her laughter like the rest of the glee club

_***Rapping Part* (Artie)**_

_**And I was like **_

_**baby baby baby ooh**_

_**baby baby baby noo**_

_**baby baby baby ooh**_

_**baby baby baby ooh**_

_**baby baby baby noo**_

_**I thought you'd always be mine (mine)**_

Puck stood up and walked out of the room as everyone clapped for Sam. "So, will you go out it with me" Sam said with hope is in his eyes. "U-Uhhh" Quinn stuttered she turned at her sisters and brother with a look in her eyes that said _help me. _The twins and Rachel glanced at each other after what felt like hours Rachel nodded at Dani and Blaine then at Quinn who was standing at the door she mouthed a thank you and ran out in search of her best friend. Rachel stood up and walked over to Sam who had a confused look in his eyes "Okay prepare for an emotional smack down with a tag team of verbal assaults" Rachel paused "She is gonna CM Punk your ass" Dani shouted and high fived Blaine.

"Are you ready" Rachel said to all to sweetly " Break it down" Blaine added "STOP IT INTERUPTING I WANNA BREAK THIS LITTLE DIPSHIT" Rachel screamed at Blaine then looked back at Sam " Number one that was the creepiest most perverted fucking I dont even know If can call that a performance I have ever fucking seen" Rachel told him "ahem teacher here" Mr Shue said "you will never and I mean never be good enough for my amazing little sister who by the way could kick your candy ass, she may be annoying sometimes but she is my sister and I love her so no she will not go out with you you little creepy son of a bitch" Rachel continued to verbally layith the smackdown on the boy. Finally Sam had enough and left home incredibly pissed off.

While Rachel destroyed Sam Quinn had ran home burst through the door and ran up to her room. Santana had been reading a book when the girl ran in and immediately knew something was wrong because Quinn never skipped school even if Puck asked her to. So she followed up upstairs and found the girl lying on her bed with tears in her eyes. Santana walked over and led beside her on the bed "Mija what is wrong" the latina asked gently "nothing mami it's fine and I know im punished for skipping so sorry anyways" Quinn mumbled into her pillow " Sweetie im not gonna force you tell but please when your ready talk to me" Santana kissed her forehead "mami do you think you could shorten Rachel's punishment she sorta stuck up for me back there" Quinn asked. Santana smiled "I'll think about it okay" she got up to leave "Mami do you think you could lay with me for while" Q asked shyly "okay whatever you want" Santana led back down not realizing Brittany was at the doorway watching the cute interaction between her wife and daughter.

**well there is chapter 2 props to anyone that gets the wwe and dx reference me and my friend Hannah are dorks when it comes to tell me in the reveiws if you did and a shout out to my friend Hannah that helped me right this love ya girl. The shooter will come later on in the story I just wanna build up to it and be clear on the relationships of characters.**

**Leave it in the reviews if there is a certain couple you wanna see more of I will add in more Brittana so don't worry there**

**Rate & Reveiw **

**Remember to Stay Cheeky ;)**


	3. Ah, Sugar Sugar

**A/N – For the sake of this story let's just say that two women can make babies ok ;)**

Brittany watched as her wife and daughter fell asleep. She quickly snapped a photo of two sent to her parents, Santana's parents, her sister Holly, Santana's brother Elliot and then uploaded it to facebook and twitter. Brittany finally left the two to sleep and walked downstairs she looked down and her baby bump and suddenly started singing.

**Sugar, ahh,  
Honey, honey.  
You are my candy girl,  
And you got me wanting you**

**Honey, ahh,****  
****Sugar, sugar.****  
****You are my candy girl,****  
****And you got me wanting you.**

**I just can't believe the loveliness****  
****Of loving you.****  
****(I just can't believe it's true)****  
****I just can't believe the wonder****  
****Of this feeling, too.****  
****(I just can't believe it's true)**

**Ahh, sugar, ahh,****  
****Honey, honey.****  
****You are my candy girl,****  
****And you got me wanting you.**

**Ahh, honey, ahh,  
Sugar, sugar.  
You are my candy girl,  
And you got me wanting you.**

**When I kissed you, girl,****  
****I knew how sweet a kiss could be.****  
****(I knew how sweet a kiss could be)****  
****Like the summer sunshine,****  
****Pour your sweetness over me.****  
****(Pour your sweetness over me)**

**Ohh, pour your sugar on me, honey.****  
****Pour your sugar on me, baby.****  
****(I'm gonna make your life so sweet)****  
****Yeah, yeah, yeah,**

**Pour your sugar on me, oh yeah.  
Pour your sugar on me, honey.  
Pour your sugar on me, baby.  
(I'm gonna make your life so sweet)  
Yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Pour your sugar on me, honey.  
Ahh, sugar, ahh,**

**Honey, honey.  
You are my candy girl,  
And you got me wanting you**

.  
**Ohhh, honey, honey.****  
****Sugar, sugar.****  
****Honey, honey.**

******Sugar, sugar.****  
****Honey, ahh,****  
****Sugar, sugar.****  
****You are my candy girl,****  
****And you got me wanting you.**

"Okay that was the cutest thing I have ever seen" Dani gave the biggest smile that her face would let her. "seriously you find people singing to their unborn babies cute" Rachel said uninterested. Brittany sighed "Rachel I heard about a nice thing you did today so if I where you I would keep my mouth shut and see if you get your punishment shortened" Rachel gave her a confused look and went upstairs and Dani followed "where's Quinn" Blaine asked his mom. Brittany smiled "I think she is in her room" Brittany told her son.

Blaine walked into his sister's to find him tough police officer mami cuddling into her equally tough daughter. _Adorable _Blaine thought as he put the blue throw over the pair and kissed their foreheads.

After ten minutes of boredom Brittany decided to make dinner and headed upstairs to wake up Quinn and Santana. She checked on her other three kids as she passed she looked in Dani's room and found her playing her guitar that Blaine bought her for her thirteenth birthday she remembered how the boy saved all his pocket money to buy the girl her guitar then he taught her how to play it. Speaking of Blaine she then went to his room next and found him engrossed with something on the internet "what you doing buddy" he looked at her "oh mom I was about to ask if I could book Quinn tickets to see The Killers for her birthday" she looked at him "do you have the money" he smiled "yeah you need to book them online and I'll give you the money" he took the money out of his wallet and handed it to her "okay I'll book them later" Brittany smiled at her son "thanks mom" he hugged her. Rachel hadn't let her come in so she just left the teenager to wallow in her room. Finally she reached Quinn's room and woke her wife "San can you help with dinner please" Santana opened her eyes and saw her wife then a load of blonde hair "ahh" she pushed Quinn to the floor. Quinn looked at her mami "what the hell" she glared at her "wh-whaaa" Brittany just stood laughing at her wife. "just come help me make dinner you Goober" Santana stared at her Brittany "okay"

**A/N – there is chapter to sorry if it's crap but it was really half assed because I'm tired because I stayed up watching TLC and stayed off school yay so I got away from the teacher that hates me. Big thanks to my friend Hannah who helped me write this with the same amount of Half assness cause she also stayed up watching TLC (Tables Ladders and Chairs) if you didn't know. Oh and props to anyone who can figure out who can figure out what Brittana's next baby will be called**

**Rate And Reveiw**

**Remember **

**Stay Cheeky ;)**


	4. BANG

**Here is the fourth instalment of IF she dies young**

Quinn sat with her family eating her take out wandering how they all co existed I mean her mami was tough witty cop with a sharp tongue her mom was currently eight months pregnant with her baby sister she loved to dance and watch Disney films. Then her brother Blaine liked to dance play sports soccer being his favourite and sing and play instruments he was a complete sweetheart but had a very short temper that matched herself and mami. Dani was sweet and nice to everyone she loved singing and playing the guitar and even though she wouldn't admit it to her family everyone knew Blaine was her favourite. Now Rachel was obsessed with Broadway, singing and Barbara Streisand. Quinn seemed to be a perfect mix of all of them all though maybe not the Broadway part.

The next morning Rachel was shocked to find her punishment shortened and her phone back. "bye Quinn make sure guppy face leaves you alone today" Santana told her daughter _ugh Rachel must have told them _"leave me alone mami" Quinn pleaded "aww it's okay honey I know you like that Jewish boy with the stupid haircut" Santana smirked "shut up mami I hate you sometimes" Quinn said not meaning it but didn't miss the hurt look on Santana's face. They arrived in school despite the dirty looks Sam gave Quinn she got through the first half pretty quickly. She stood at her locker waiting for Puck when she saw her mami walking down the halls. _Why is she here oh my god she's gonna call me out in front of everyone oh shit run just run_ by now Santana had reached her "don't worry I'm not gonna embarrass you here I'm giving a talk" Santana assured her before Quinn could respond Santana heard an all to familiar sound.

_**BANG !**_

"Quinn stay in the choir and keep quiet okay" Santana pulled out her gun and dragged her daughter to the choir room "stay with your brother and sisters" she looked at her "mami, wait" she never got to finish as Santana was out the room in search of the shooter.

Brittany sat in the house staring at the television her daughters, son and wife where in that school and her water had just broke

**huhhhhhhh * Gasp* dun dun dun**

**who is the shooter ?**

**Brittana baby is early ?**

**Leave your reaction in the reveiws or PM me**

**Merry Christmas **

**Stay Cheeky ;)**


	5. Scared (AN sorry for shortness)

**Here is chapter five**

**_**

Screams echoed through the hallways of McKinley every time Quinn heard on she gripped onto Blaine tighter and looked over to where Rachel and Dani held on to each other "where is she" that all to familiar voice screamed down the halls frighting any students that hadn't escaped when the first gunshot went off. Quinn silently prayed that her mami had gotten everyone out safely and was consoling her mom somewhere. Even though she knew that it was false hope her mami was a police officer and would be the first one asked to help. Tears streamed down her cheeks as everyone sat quietly in their corner of the choir room Rachel , Dani , Mercedes , Mike and Kurt sat hidden behind the piano while herself , Blaine , Tina and Puck sat hidden behind some chairs and Coach Sue and Mr Shue sat in a dark corner where no one would see them. She just prayed that every one was ok.

Brittany had called an ambulance explaining that her daughters , son and wife where in the school and they needed to hurry she then called Holly and Elliot. She was now on the way to the hospital with her baby that was coming early and she was terrified Santana was there for the birth of each of their children and Brittany didn't want her to miss this one.

Santana walked slowly down the corridors of McKinley high with her gun drawn her eyes glued ahead of her. Santana had jumped at every noise she heard then all of a sudden the sound of the shooters voice came over the PA system "poor Lopez can't find me, trust me I will be seeing you very soon I will make this short because if you didn't know your beautiful wife has went into labour a bit too early so I might pay her a visit or should I stay and torture your kids some more" tears now streamed down Santana's face she had to save her wife or save her kids her thinking was cut short as the butt of a gun had connected with her face and she had blacked out

* * *

**sorry this is really short but I wanted to get something out before you lose intrest bye guys and remember **

**Stay Cheeky ; ) **


End file.
